


Jack Spicer: Evil Emperor of Darkness

by Suriee



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida no se trata de llegar a destino, sino de disfrutar del viaje y aprender de él lo más posible. Al cumplir una meta sin embargo, siempre existe esa sensación de vértigo; "¿Qué haré de mi existencia ahora?". Simple: Al cumplir un sueño debes buscar realizar uno nuevo pero ¿Si todas tus metas se cumplieron al mismo tiempo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Spicer: Evil Emperor of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MannyHeatlook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannyHeatlook/gifts).



**Capítulo 1**

**Jack Spicer: Emperador**

La tierra ardía en fuego bajo sus pies. La oscuridad rodeaba la existencia, tragándose todo con sus garras afiladas y frías. Malvadas.

No es que fuera su culpa sin embargo, era simplemente parte de su naturaleza.

Las construcciones se derrumbaban a su alrededor hechas polvo por el paso del tiempo y la falta de cuidado. Las cenizas llenaban el aire que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. La peste de oscurantismo, ignorancia y muerte se estrellaba contra su nariz, rugiéndole en la cara, arañando su sentido, queriendo asfixiarlo como un saludo a su creador.

Todo a su alrededor gritaba desierto y muerte. Oscuridad, dolor, desesperación... Casi podía saborearlo; restregándose en su paladar, dejándose saborear por él, por su creador.

Por su Dios.

_Arrodíllense_

Esa fue la primera orden que dio como el regente del mundo. Un mundo que él mismo se había encargado de unificar gracias al miedo y la guerra. Todas las naciones, por más grandes o pequeñas, habían buscado auxilio en las otras. Unas pocas, las inteligentes, decidieron subyugarse antes de perder inútilmente las tres cuartas partes de su población civil como ocurría con los países que se resistían.

ONU, OSCE, UEO... Organizaciones de enorme peso en el globo habían caído como moscas muertas frente a él.

¿Dónde había quedado la gloria y la jactancia de América? ¿La tradición de Europa? ¿El honor y auto sacrificio de Asia? ¿El orgullo de la raza en África? ¿La riqueza del Medio Oriente? ¿El arrojo de la América Latina? ¿La sorpresa valerosa de Australia y Oceanía?

Estaban ahí, en el polvo. Hechos trizas y cenizas. Eran la tierra que se levantaba gracias al viento y ensuciaba sus botas. Eran la peste que intentaba darle nauseas. Solo eso; Intentos. Intentos inútiles de inútiles existencias.

_Arrodíllese_

Esa fue su orden y los supervivientes obedecieron. Bajando la cabeza y besando el suelo, las cenizas de sus muertos, para complacer su ego.

La humanidad había sido hecha para ser esclavizada. Ese era un hecho, no había más que esa verdad.

Un disparo en la distancia logró hacerlo sonreír después de largos años sin recordar cómo hacerlo.

Rebeldes. Simples alborotadores que buscaban deshacerse de él... Si tan solo representaran un amenaza, podría incluso haber sido divertido.

El campo de fuerza de su armadura desvió la bala mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la figura que había hecho el disparo ¿Un anciano? Que conveniente. Y él que pensaba que la valentía estúpida era algo que venía solo con la juventud.

Una orden. Y era simple; Arrodíllense.

_No estás muerto... Tú no eres humano_

Y alguien osó a desobedecer.

_Lo soy. Pero no hay ningún hombre como yo_

_Siempre hay hombres como tú_

Vagamente, su dialogo le recordó a una película o tal vez a una historieta. No estaba seguro. El anciano frente a él tenía un acento marcado que de inmediato le permitió comprender la historia detrás de ese intento de homicidio.

El estúpido era un anciano alemán. Sobreviviente del gobierno fascista. Probablemente seguidor de Hitler hasta que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Oh...

¿Ahora estaba siendo comparado con Adolf? Eso era algo nuevo, muy bien. Era una mejora a su gloria. Ya había sido dicho que había superado Alejandro Magno, el Grande, por haber conquistado no Europa si no el mundo entero antes de alcanzar los treinta años.

Podría haberlo asesinado simplemente. Ahí frente a todos, como un símbolo de su poder y gobierno pero ¿Qué caso habría tenido? Todos los supervivientes estaban acostumbrados a ver muertes rápidas. Habían visto morir a familia y a extraños como quien ve como las hojas caen de los árboles en el otoño. Una muerte indolora y rápida no tendría ningún efecto en ellos y su pequeño y anciano desertor necesitaba una lección más práctica que una muerte piadosa.

La respuesta a su predicamento llego rápidamente.

Tortura pública.

Ellos habían visto muerte pero ninguno había escuchado gritos de agonía. Ni siquiera él. Así que eso pintaba como algo prometedor.

Las primeras veces fueron terribles para todos, incluyéndolo. Muy a su pesar había terminado vomitando antes de los primeros cinco minutos pero al pasar el tiempo logro insensibilizarse a eso y comenzó a disfrutarlo como un espectáculo más. Tanto así que lo agrego a la lista de sus entretenimientos en la imitación de Circo Romano que tenía en su palacio.

El palacio que una vez le perteneció a Chase Young.

Hablando de diablo por cierto...

Los tres grandes Heylin. Poderosos entre los poderosos, pilares de la maldad en el mundo, cabezas y dirigentes del grupo maligno más antiguo en el mundo eran ahora sus prisioneros.

Jack estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Tenía que admitir que había sido una investigación larga y extenuante pero al final logro desenmarañar lo que necesitaba hacer para humillar y torturar a cada uno de los pilares Heylin.

El primero fue Hannibal.

Después Wuya.

Y al final Chase.

Oh Chase... Con él se había esmerado aún más ¿Qué podía decir? Siempre había tenido una debilidad por ese hombre. Aunque era desesperante que le recordara siempre que no sería un vencedor hasta que no lograra encontrar a Omi y derrotarlo.

Omi.

Sí. Omi era la pieza clave de todo esto.

La mirada de shock en el rostro de Chase fue un orgasmo para sus sentidos porque su más adorado prisionero no esperaba que él aceptara la verdad con simpleza empero, era un adulto ahora, no necesitaba endulzar sus respuestas ni verdades para poder enfrentarlas.

Lista de cosas por hacer:

**Gobernar el mundo**

_Listo_

**Humillar a sus enemigos**

_Listo_

**Hacer su nombre inmortal en la historia**

_Listo. Sin duda alguna._

Jack soltó el lápiz y contemplo la hoja de papel con la lista completa.

Tenía todo lo que había deseado. Todos sus sueños se habían cumplido; tenía poder, dinero, amantes. El odio de sus enemigos, el temor de sus esclavos, el control sobre el mundo entero.

Solo faltaba que Omi apareciera en la escena para poder terminar con todo. Con todo eso, con él. Porque no lo soportaba. Ahora ya no tenía nada para él. Nada. Lo había hecho todo, lo había soñado todo, lo había cumplido todo. No quedaba nada más que solo esperar.

Esperar que Omi apareciera y lo derrotara. Que liberara al mundo de su yugo junto con sus amigos y enemigos.

Solo le quedaba esperar a Omi para divertirse una última vez antes de quitarse la vida y evitar que Chase y el resto del Heylin obtuvieran su venganza. De ese modo se convertiría en inmortal para los inmortales y su más grande sueño, ahora su maldición más terrible, se rompería como una burbuja en el aire dejando tras de sí pequeños rastros que serían la prueba palpable de su victoria contra el mundo.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Salve Jack Spicer, Emperador Maligno de la Oscuridad. Los que vamos a morir te saludamos."**  
>  **  
>  **...**  
>  **Nota:**** Regalo para Manny Heatlook por su cumpleaños. Eh, supongo que no se parece a lo que habías mencionado pero espero te guste ¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
>  **...**  
>  Me gusta mucho este Jack Spicer. Si lo vemos atentamente tiene un lado muy malvado y psicópata.
> 
> Él dejo a los monjes vivos para poder seguir torturándolos, lo que es retorcido y tiene un alto nivel de maldad: _¿Para qué matarlos simplemente cuándo puedo mantenerlos con vida y hacerlos sufrir hasta el último día de su existencia?_


End file.
